phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun
I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! is a one-hit wonder song sung by Phineas and Ferb's mom, shown in Flop Starz. It was the song that she told Phineas and Ferb about that convinced them to make a one-hit wonder. The song became elevator music and is featured in the episode "Are You My Mummy?" during a chase scene in the elevator. Major Monogram is also shown singing it once, before Perry enters the briefing room (Candace's Big Day) The song is also on the Phineas and Ferb Album as track 7. Lyrics Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!thumb|300px|right Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Soundtrack version Lindana: I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharon-a, Lindana: And I don't wanna study, work or stay home-a, Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Lindana: I'm not Veronica or Allison or Donna! And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a! Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! thumb|right|300px|(On "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" Background Information * Among the languages listed in the commercial is "Tag Log". One of the languages spoken in the Philippines is Tagalog, so this may be a spelling mistake or a parody. * The full version of this song can be heard of the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, while a shorter version excluding the first verse can be heard in the "Prance Askance Execution" game on the ''Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas'' DVD. The full version appears in "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". * Lindana may be a parody to Madonna. * The six other women's names mentioned in the full version are taken from other songs popular in the 80s. The names refer to "Roxanne" by the Police, "Come On Eileen" by Dexy's Midnight Runners, "My Sharona" by The Knack, "Veronica" by Elvis Costello, "Alison" also by Elvis Costello, and "Donna" by Ritchie Valens. (While "Donna" was originally recorded in 1958, the release of the Ritchie Valens biopic "La Bamba" in 1987 revived its popularity, and also made hits out of the Los Lobos cover versions featured in the movie.) Out of these songs, only "Come On Eileen" is from a one-hit wonder. * The song may be a parody of Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * Even though Linda said that no one remember people who are 1-hit wonders, Lindana is found a lot on the show and her song is heard a lot. Also, the policeman in Flop Starz recognizes her. * An instrumental version of the song is heard as the opening music for the game Transport-inators of Doooom!. Continuity Episodes where this song has been heard include: * "Flop Starz" * "Run Away Runway" * "Are You My Mummy?" * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (as elevator music in the Googolplex Mall.) * "Oh, There You Are, Perry" (slightly faster version) * "Backyard Aquarium" * "Toy to the World" * "Chez Platypus" * "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" * "Finding Mary McGuffin" (heard briefly when record is seen) * "Candace's Big Day" (sung by Major Monogram when Perry enters his lair) * "The Secret of Success" (Verse Good Appearance) * "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" (1st Good Appearance) See Also * Gitchee Gitchee Goo * "Flop Starz" * Linda Flynn * Love Händel * List of songs Category:Songs